My Rock
by RedHann
Summary: After Bella's bad break up she thinks suicide is the only way out. Then Edward comes into her life. He becomes her rock by always being there. Is Bella able to love again? AH Full summary inside. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter One: The End

**My Rock**

**Summary: After Bella's bad break up she thinks suicide is the only way out. Then Edward comes into her life and pulls her away from the edge. Literally. He becomes her rock by always being there. But is Bella really able to love again? AH AU (OOC on Rosalie's part. She likes Bella in my story) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story. **

**Playlist Song for this chapter: Carry You Home by James Blunt**

**Chapter One: The End**

**BPOV**

I listened to the clicking noises my high heels were making as I ran down the boardwalk. As I listened, I thought about all of the events that lead me here.

_I was just getting into my beat up classic Chevy pick-up truck. I looked down at the green lit up numbers on the dashboard. Just after six thirty. I've been having a very stressful day. _

_My alarm clock didn't go off this morning, so my entire day started off an hour later the it normally would have. To make matters worse, Jake, My long time boyfriend, ate all of the cereal… along with everything else in the pantry. I had to run over to the local super market to restock our apartment with food. _

_Afterwards, I ducked into the local star bucks to get a coffee to go. Swiss Mocha, my favorite. On my way back out to the car, however, my foot caught on an up-lifted part of the sidewalk and I spilled hot coffee all over myself. As if my day wasn't bad enough. _

_Then just to screw with me some more, Mr. Banner, my English Literature professor, just gave the class a an essay to write. Two thousand words on comparing Shakespeare's works into modern times. Due next class, four days from now. Great. _

_So as I pulled into the parking garage and made my way to my apartment building I planed on having a quiet, relaxing night with Jake. _

_What happened next, however, was most definitely not what I expected. _

_As I turned my key in the lock on our door, I heard a high pitched squeal coming from inside. I opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. I heard giggling coming from the bedroom. _

"_Jake?" I called out into the dark hallway leading to the door of our bedroom._

_The giggling suddenly stopped, and I heard low murmuring. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a sheepish looking Jake. He wore only dark denim jeans and his hair was disheveled. A women came to stand by his side and started looking me over. She was wearing one of Jake's long button down shirts She was tall__--__significantly taller then my five foot height-__-__and leggy, with long black hair. She had a dark completion, and her eyes where a deep charcoal black. All around, She was Beautiful. Suddenly, I felt very self-conscious and wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole. _

"_Jake what's going on?" I asked in frustration. I Know that I should be madder than Hell right about now, but all I could feel was hurt and betrayal. _

"_Bells, I think we both know what's going on here." He looked at me with only a trace of sympathy. "Don't make it harder than it already is." _

I felt hot tears streaking down my cheeks as I remembered what happened only hours ago. I still couldn't believe it, yet when I look back I know it's true. I tried my hardest to find the point where it when wrong, when he stopped loving me. I mean, I knew we aren't soul mates. With the world today, no one has time to find their soul mates, their one true only. So I settled. I love--loved Jake, but it had always seemed like something was missing. Something was never exactly right between us. We were a round hole and a square peg. But I still love him. He was everything to me for two years. You can't just get over something like that as if it never happened. For _two whole years_ he was there for me. If I needed a shoulder to lean on. If I had a tough day, if I just needed to talk; he was there.

That is how I found myself standing here, on the Mackinaw bridge, at five o'clock in the morning, looking down at the waves below. I could only just barely make out the water. It's still significantly dark out, with only a few cars on the bridge. All, of them too far away to even see me or recognize what I was doing.

Taking one last quivering breath, I grasped the railing and pulled myself up so I was standing in the ledge, my hands holding the bars to keep myself steady. I put all of my weight on the balls of my feet, closing my eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, I attempted to calm my nerves. I had gone cliff diving one time in La Push while I visited my pen pal, Quil, in Washington. The only difference is, I won't be resurfacing.

Letting out the breath through quivering lips I whispered, "Forgive me."

I was about to throw myself over the ledge when I felt a large warm hand covering my own.

**AN: Sorry for the height difference. I know Bella is supposed to be 5'4" but I have always pictured her short like myself. If you think she should be taller then go ahead and picture her that way, but as I said before, I always think of her as a shorty. **

**Review!!!!!!**

**Love you lots!**

**Hannah**


	2. Chapter Two: Step Away From The Ledge

**Summary: After Bella's bad break up she thinks suicide is the only way out. Then Edward comes into her life and pulls her away from the edge. Literally. He becomes her rock by always being there. But is Bella really able to love again? AH AU (OOC on Rosalie's part. She likes Bella in my story) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story. **

**Playlist Song for this chapter: Eva by Nightwish**

**Chapter Two: Step Away From The Ledge**

**BPOV**

I gasped and whirled around to be met with troubled emerald green eyes. The man in front of me. had messy reddish-brown hair and a pale complexion. His expression was filled with so much emotion it almost hurt to look at. I wonder what caused him so much grief. He stared intensely into my eyes and whispered, "Don't."

"Don't do this," He said again. "I don't know what you're going through, but this is definitely not the way to deal with it." he said while gripping my hand tighter.

I just stared at him blankly, to stunned to respond. How had I not seen him earlier? I did check to make sure no one was around to see what I was doing.

When he could see that I wasn't going to respond he continued "Give me your other hand. Come on, I know you don't want to jump, I can see it in your eyes. So, give me your hand." He said in a shaky voice, not certain if I would listen to him or not. He held out his free hand for me to grab hold of. Slowly and carefully, I let go of the bar with my hand and turned a little so that I was facing him and gently placed my small hand into his large outstretched one.

Now that he had a steady grip on both of my hands, he gently pulled me towards him and away from the ledge I was standing on. I stepped down and was now standing right in front of him. Now that I was at the same level as him I could see just how tall he really was. He was at defiantly over a foot taller then me, towering over my small frame. He was maybe six foot three or four.

I looked up into his eyes and found him staring right back into mine.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" he said with a faint, yet sad smile on his face. "I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Swan. But, please, just call me Bella." I tried to return the smile but I think it came out more as a grimace.

"Well, Bella," He said cautiously, obviously trying not to upset me. "would you care to join me for coffee?" He asked, seeming hopeful.

"Umm… c-coffee would be good." I stammered. Is this guy insane? Did he not just see what I tried to do? Why on earth would he want to spend his morning with me anyways? Then a thought crossed my mind. "Are there any places opened this early?"

"Well, maybe we could walk around on the boardwalk and talk for a while first." He compromised. Then as an after thought added, "If you want to, of course."

"Sure." I mumbled quietly. I still felt quite ashamed of what he caught me doing. It was embarrassing to say the least.

He let go of my hands and we started walking back to the board walk. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the warmth of his hands. He walked close to me but we weren't touching. Surprisingly, the silence between us wasn't awkward.

Edward was the first to talk.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asked playfully.

I had to laugh at that. It sounded shaky and breathless, but if he was going to make and effort at keeping things light then so would I.

"It changes from day to day." I stated honestly.

"Well, what is it today?"

"Um, emerald." I answered thinking about his beautiful eyes.

"Why emerald?" Edward questioned. I felt myself blush when I thought about telling him the truth. How would I tell him that emerald is my favorite color because of him eyes? "Why are you blushing, Bella?"

"I'm not blushing." I lied. "And my favorite color is emerald because I like the Emerald City in _The Wizard of Oz_?" I scolded myself in my head as the second lie came out more as a question.

"Uh huh." Edward said, disbelievingly but, to my relief, not pressing the subject.

"What's your favorite color, might I ask?" I said trying to get his focus off of me.

"Brown." he answered quickly.

I scoffed. "Why brown? It's so boring and dull."

"On the contrary, I think brown is a lovely color." he stated.

I looked up at him and could have sworn I saw a faint pink shade on the cheeks. But it could just be my imagination playing tricks on me.

We wandered down the bridge and back to the boardwalk asking whatever questions came to mind. Edward was a friendly person to be around. He made me feel comfortable and welcome in his presence. Not once did we have and awkward silence. Which, considering the circumstances, was quite odd. He asked about my family, my friends, if I was a local or tourist, what my hobbies were, if I liked spending time at the beach, basic stuff. By the time we stopped walking I had no idea where we were. It looked like an apartment building--an expensive one.

"This is my building. Wait right here, I'll go get my car out of the lot. Then we can go into town to get that coffee we agreed on." Edward said, flashing me a crooked smile.

"Okay." I answered lamely.

He jogged off into the parking lot. While he was gone it gave me time to think. I thought back at what I had just done. What is wrong with me? I almost jumped off of a bridge, and for what? Jake? There was always a part of me who knew we weren't right for each other. So why did it hurt so much? Because he still betrayed me by being with that girl. That makes me think about how long have they been together? The seem to have known each other pretty well. How long has he been lying to me? I have to stop thinking about Jake if I ever want to get over him. And believe me, I want to get over him. I hate loving someone when the feelings aren't mutual.

While I was thinking, a silver Volvo pulled up next to me. It was still somewhat dark out so I couldn't see who was inside. The drivers side door opened up and out stepped a handsome angel. He caught me staring and smiled crookedly while I looked down blushing. He led me over to the passenger side and opened my door. He waited patiently for me to get in then shut my door for me. That small act of kindness struck me hard. Jake had never opened my door for me, and yet Edward whom I only met recently was a perfect gentleman.

While I was buckling myself in, Edward climbed into the drivers side. He looked over at me, smiled, then put the key in the transition and started the engine. We drove into town in a comfortable silence. It was a very short drive, and by the time we got there Starbucks was open. He came around to my side of the car to open my door before I could take my seat belt off. Edward offered me his hand--that I gladly took--and let me over to the front doors.

"Good morning! Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get for you?" A peppy girl around sixteen asked us as soon as we came through the door.

Edward turned to me. "Go ahead, Bella. Get whatever you want."

I turned to Miss. Pep. "A Swiss Mocha, please."

"Make that Two." Edward said from behind me. I started to reach into my pocket for money what Edwards hand shot out to stop me. I looked up at him confused. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I've got it."

"N--" I started to protest, but he put a finger to my lips and shook his head. When Edward removed his finger I immediately missed the warmth. He started digging for the money, and I turned back to the casher. She looked between Edward and I a couple times then looked back and me, smiled and flashed me a thumbs up. I bit my lip to keep my giggle inside, while shaking my head.

When Edward finished paying we took our coffees and he let me to a small table by the window. "So, Bella, I was thinking that once we're done I could drive you back to your car. Does that sound good?" He asked as we sat down with our coffees.

"Sounds like a plan." Then I started thinking. What on earth am I going to do after he takes me back to my truck? Go back to the apartment? No. I couldn't face Jake if he was there. I guess I'll have to find a hotel somewhere close by to stay at until I find a new apartment. I'll still have to go back sometime today to collect my things. I don't have any extra clothes, not even a tooth brush. I let out a sigh.

"You okay?" Edward said slowly.

I nodded my head yes. Though I was definitely not okay. And Edward seemed to know that too.

"Come on, Bella, I know something is wrong. You can trust me." he persuaded. And in a way I knew I could. For some reason, I knew I was able to trust Edward. He was easily becoming my friend.

"It's nothing really, I just have to search for a hotel. That's all." I murmured.

"Hotel? I thought you said you were a local?" He asked, confused.

Great, now I have to explain. "I _am_ a local. It's just that I'm not welcome at my current apartment. Bad break up."

His eyes got wide as recognition crossed his face. "O-oh… is that the reason…" he trailed of suggestively. I knew what he was talking about. He wanted to know if that was the reason I was on the bridge. I looked down at the table ashamed, nodding miserably. Thankfully he didn't press on the subject.

"Well, there's a great hotel not too far from here. It has a beach front. it's a really relaxing place. I used to stay there all of the time before I moved up here from Chicago." Edward told me, some what resembling a TV ad.

"Thanks, I'll defiantly will check it out." I smiled at him gratefully. I was really thankful for his suggestion. Over the last hour or so Edward had learned so much about me. I decided to use this time to question him. "So, Edward, where is it that you work? Or are you still in college?" he didn't look like a college student, but I thought I would ask anyways.

"No I'm not in college anymore. I work as an ER doctor at Cheboygan Memorial Hospital. Today is my day off." he stated.

"Oh, gosh, I didn't realize you were spending your day off with me. I'm so sorry. You can go if you want." I felt so bad about taking his day off away from him, even if it was only six thirty. He probably has a girlfriend to get back to.

He stared at me with a hurt look in his eyes. I wasn't quite sure why but I felt a tug on my heart seeing him look like that. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, no. Gosh, no. I just though maybe you would want to spend your time with someone else." I said, my voice growing quiet at the end.

To my surprise, he chuckled. "Bella I wouldn't want to spent time with anyone else. Your already proving to be the most interesting person I know. Your not like most girls."

I blushed as he smiled crookedly.

**AN: if any of you readers have suggestions or ideas please review. Your assistance is appreciated! **

**Review!!!!**

**Love you lots **

**Hannah **


	3. Chapter Three: Hamilton Inn

**Summary: After Bella's bad break up she thinks suicide is the only way out. Then Edward comes into her life and pulls her away from the edge. Literally. He becomes her rock by always being there. But is Bella really able to love again? AH AU (OOC on Rosalie's part. She likes Bella in my story) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story. **

**Playlist Song for this chapter: Wash Away by Joe Purdy**

**Chapter Three: Hamilton Inn**

**BPOV **

After coffee, I gave Edward directions to drive me back to my car. We drove in a comfortable silence, only talking when one of us asked a random question that came to mind. So far I know that Edward is and ER doctor, he is twenty-six (four years older then me), and he has a rather large family.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you would let me show you around the hotel I was telling you about?" Edward asked me, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the short interruption but I can't take credit for that idea. _

_Credit for Edward showing Bella around the hotel goes to __**Bedwardloverx**_

_Thank you so much for your idea! _

_Okay, on with the story!_

* * *

"Are you positive you don't want to spend your day off doing something else?" I had to make sure he wouldn't regret offering.

"I'm positive that I want to spend the day with you." He told me smiling. I had to blush at that. Why would he want to spend his day with me?

"Okay. If you're sure, then I would love to spent today with you." I told him, my blush darkening ten fold.

"Great! Okay, I'll drive in my car and you follow, okay?"

"Okay."

And we where off. Edward pulled out onto the main road. I followed close behind him, not wanting to lose him in the traffic. The drive wasn't long, and when we got there I was glad Edward had suggested it. The hotel was beautiful and was called Hamilton Inn and was right on a sandy beach of Lake Huron. I parked my truck next to Edward's Volvo in the parking lot and he walked over to me.

"It's beautiful." I told him while looking at the building.

"I used to think so too. But then I met you. Now it seems dull in comparison." he flashed me a crooked smile. I could feel my face getting hot. "Come on, the inside is even better." he told me while putting his had on the small of my back and guiding me inside. Once inside Edward went to the front desk while I wandered off over to the waiting area. I found a huge fish tank with enormous fish inside.

"Bella?" a velvety voice said behind me. I turned around to look at Edward and saw that he was holding up card. "Your room is on the ground level and It's a beach front."

"Well, lets go." I said enthusiastically, eager to see the rest of the hotel. On our way down the hall we came upon huge glass doors that led to the pool and I stopped to look.

Seeing my dilemma, Edward opened the door and made a gesture with his hand signaling me to go first. I stepped inside and looked around. There was a huge pool with a hot tub attached. Above it there where different kites up in the ceiling. One was a frog that stretched across most of the ceiling. Then a splash of water on me knocked me out of my trance. I looked back to the pool to see that Edward had taken off his shoes and rolled his pants up and was standing on the first step in the pool. He was looking at me with and expression that dared me to fire water back.

"That wasn't very smart." I taunted as I took my shoes off. I rolled up my jeans and sat on the edge of the pool with my feet dangling in.

"Oh, really. And, why is that?" Edward asked.

I smiled at him. "Because now I can do this." I said as I kicked my leg in the water near him and gave him a good splash. Which he happily returned while laughing.

"Okay, we'll finish this later, but right now we should get to your room." he said after a couple minutes of splashing each other and laughing.

He led me to my room and slid the key in the door. Once the green light when on Edward pushed the door open. We walked inside and looked around. It was a good sized room with one bed, a bathroom, a TV, a mini fridge, and a desk. The wall directly across from the door had a huge curtain over it. Edward walked over to the curtain and pushed it to the side. Once away it revealed a glass sliding door that led out to a concrete porch with two plastic chairs on it. Edward motioned me over while unlocking and pulling the door open. We stepped out onto the porch and looked at the sparkling lake.

"Race you there." I said to Edward without taking my eyes of the water.

"Okay. On the count of three. One. Two. Th--"

I didn't wait for him to finish before I started running. I could hear him coming up fast behind me. Before I could reach the shore, Edward grabbed me around the waist and brought his lips to my ear.

"Cheater." He whispered.

I started laughing and he soon joined in. I found myself missing his warmth once he removed his arms from around me. We walked over to the water and put our feet right on the edge so that the water would run over our feet. Our feet started sinking in the sand as the small waves hit our feet.

"Oh, this is cold!" I complained.

"It's morning. It still need time to heat up." he explained.

I nearly screamed as a loud honking noise sounded near us. Edward looked over at me. "Relax, Bella. It was only the ferry boat. It looks like one is about to take off." he pointed to the docks where there was, in fact, a double-decker boat taking off. **(AN: For those of you who don't know what a double-decker is, it's a Ferry Boat that has seats in the cabin as well as seats on the top of it. Goggle Image it if my explanation doesn't help)**

"Where is it going?" I wondered out loud.

"To the island of course." Edward said as if it should be obvious.

"You mean Mackinac Island?" I clarified.

"Of course." Edward looked at my puzzled expression. "Don't tell me you've never been to the island."

"No?" It came out as more of a question.

"No? Well, then I'll have to take you there sometime." He said, smiling a huge smile. I smiled back thinking about it. Would he really want to spend time with me again?

"You mean, you want to spend another day with me?" I asked incredulously.

A shocked expression flashed across his face. "Of course I would you silly little girl!"

I had to smile--and blush.

"We will go, but for now I know this great little ice cream shop just down the road. Would you care to join me." He asked.

"I would love to." I said, my smile growing wider.

When I was here with Edward it was as if my troubles just wash away.

**AN: The Hamilton Inn is a real hotel. My family and I always stay there when we visit the city. Everything I described is actually there, the fish tank in the lobby, the kites above the pool, the beach front. If you ever go to Mackinaw you have to stay there. it's the best. Seriously.**

**Another Thank You to **_**Bedwardloverx**_**just because you rock!!**

**Review!!!**

**Love You All,**

**Hannah.**


	4. Chapter Four: Memories

**Summary: After Bella's bad break up she thinks suicide is the only way out. Then Edward comes into her life and pulls her away from the edge. Literally. He becomes her rock by always being there. But is Bella really able to love again? AH AU (OOC on Rosalie's part. She likes Bella in my story) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story. **

**Playlist Song for this chapter: Tonight I Want To Cry by Keith Urban**

**Chapter Four: Memories**

**BPOV**

"Mmmm. Mine's better." I said while laughing. We just finished buying our ice cream. Or should I say Edward just finished buying, considering the fact that Edward, once again, wouldn't let me pay.

"Nuh uh. Sorry, Bella, But I think mine is better." he said laughing with me. He chose Mackinac Island Fudge, while I got Cookie Dough. I've never had Mackinac Island Fudge but it can't be better than mine. Impossible. "Here, Bella. You taste mine then tell me which is better." he held out his ice cream cone to me. I tried it while I offered mine to him. I still liked mine better.

"Cookie Dough still wins." I told him honestly.

He smiled. "Well, while yours is good, I still like mine."

"Then lets both agree to disagree." I compromised.

"Deal."

* * *

After having ice cream with Edward, I decided that I couldn't put it off any longer; I had to collect my things from my old apartment. As I drove down the familiar road to my old building I thought back to saying goodbye to Edward.

"_I'll go with you." Edward said with a sad look in his eyes. _

"_Edward, I would love for you to come with me, but this is something I have to do by myself. I'm sorry." I told him gravely. I really wanted nothing more then for Edward to go with me, but I will probably end up crying and I don't want him to see that._

"_It's okay. No need to apologies." He looked at me wistfully. "Here, can I see your cell phone?" _

_I reached my hand into my pocket and gave my simple silver phone to him, wondering why he needed it. Was he going to call someone? He pressed some buttons and typed in a number then handed it back to me._

"_There now you have my number." Edward explained. "Call me anytime. Day or night."_

_I opened up my phone and searched my contact list until I found Edward's number. I hit send and waited for it to ring before I hung up. "There, now you have mine." I smiled at him, and he gave me a crooked grin._

"_I really enjoyed meeting you, Bella." he took my left hand up to his lips and planted a kiss on the back. I felt my breath catch in my throat and I knew I was blushing bright red. "I'll call you soon."_

I smiled when I though of Edward, despite where I was going. Once I got up to the door I found myself wanting to turn around and forget all about my belongings. Finally, I worked up enough courage to put my key into the lock. The whole time I was repeating _'Please don't let Jake be in there, please don't let Jake be in there' _in my head like a mantra. Slowly, I opened the door while trying to not think about the last time I walked through this threshold. As quietly as possible I stepped inside. From where I was standing I didn't see any lights on. That meant very little considering it was mid afternoon and the curtains where drawn away from the window.

"Jake?" I called out into the empty room. No answer. Thank goodness! I walked over to the bedroom and sucked in a sharp breath. I had forgotten how many pictures we had up. I walked over to my nightstand and looked at one sitting there. It was of Jake and I on the beach next to the Mackinaw Bridge at night. We were down on by the frigid water's edge skipping rocks across the surface. The bridge was lit up with different colors. We looked like the picture perfect couple. It was the kind of picture you would expect to see on a postcard. We were only seniors in high school at the time. I loved those times together, when we were young and in love. Its funny how fast time changes.

I looked ahead to the wall across from me and saw a huge framed picture of the two of us. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_Bella, come on! We have to get our picture done." Jake told me excitedly._

"_you know I don't like pictures, Jake." I wined, trying—unsuccessfully, I might add—to get out of having my picture taken. We were standing by a huge lit-up Farris Wheel, next to an enormous picture booth. There was a man with one of those antique cameras on a tripod. It was a warm, beautiful summer night. _

"_Okay, Fine. If it will make you happy." I reasoned, knowing I lost the battle. _

_Jake flashed a heart warming smile my way. He let me over to the man and paid him the money for the picture. _

"_Okay, smile." the man encouraged. After the flash went off the picture went strait to his laptop he had set up. he clicked on a few things and the printer printed out the picture on glossy new photo paper. Once done, he held it out to us saying: "The perfect picture for the perfect couple." _

_I couldn't have said it better myself._

Now I knew better. We were far from a perfect couple, obviously. I never thought things between us would end. Especially not on such a bad note. I got up and trudged over to the closet. The two of us had shared this closet. It was a deep walk-in with more then enough room to fit all of out clothes and shoes. I had the right side to myself and he had the left. I started gathering my belongings and stuffing them in boxes, all the while trying hard not to think about all of the memories Jake an I shared.

After about two hours, I had cleared the majority of my stuff out of the apartment. My books, my music collection, my wardrobe, and my pictures were all packed away in boxes in the bed of my truck. I wandered around to each room to make sure I had everything. The place looked so empty with all of my possessions gone. It didn't look like home anymore. And it wasn't. Jake moved on, now so should I.

I walked back out to my truck and made my way back to the hotel. It took five trips, but I finally got all the boxes into my room. I walked over to the sliding door and stared at the sparkling water. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky a orangey-pinkish color I don't know how long I stood there. I watched a ferry boat leave the docks and saw kids playing in the waves it created. Oh, how easy it is to be young. Not a care in the world, no heartbreak, no worry. Back when boys still had cooties.

I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my outfit from yesterday. I really need to wash up.

While waiting for the water in the shower to heat up, I stripped off my clothes. I let the scolding water beat down on my back and remove knots in my muscles. I popped the lid on the miniature shampoo bottle—supplied by the hotel—and squirted some in my hand. It smelt faintly of lilacs, definitely different from the strawberry scent I was used to. After conditioning my hair I dried off and started rummaging through one of my boxes for something to wear.

I settled on my favorite pear of sweat pants and a deep blue t-shirt. Laying down on the bed, I turned on the television. I drifted off to sleep to the sounds of a bad sitcom.

**Sorry. I know it's kind of short. I wasn't allowed on my computer for a long time. Bad grade in school. I really didn't mean for it to take so long. So, once again, SORRY.**

**Review!!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Hannah. **


	5. Chapter Five: I Can't

**Summary: After Bella's bad break up she thinks suicide is the only way out. Then Edward comes into her life and pulls her away from the edge. Literally. He becomes her rock by always being there. But is Bella really able to love again? AH AU (OOC on Rosalie's part. She likes Bella in my story)**

**Disclaimer: Be glad that I don't own Twilight. I wouldn't be able to write it right.**

**Playlist Song for this chapter: Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar**

**Chapter Five: I Can't**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning disoriented and confused. I sat up in a bed that definitely wasn't the one I am used to waking up in. A TV was on and some unfamiliar show was playing. I looked around the room trying to understand what was going on. Slight indications—like how the lamp on the bedside table was bolted in place—let me know that I was in a hotel room. I tried to remember how I got here. Then it all came crashing back to me. Jake. He cheated. I left. I… I almost jumped off a bridge. Edward pulled me back. Edward _saved_ me. I laid back down letting yesterday's events flood my mind. I replayed everything in my mind.

After a while I looked back over to the nightstand. The alarm clock stated that it was eight forty-five. As I was getting up, something bumped my leg. I nearly jumped out of my skin but quickly calmed down when I looked down and realized that it was only a remote. Swiftly, I hit the power button shutting off the annoying sounds of the TV and heaved myself off the bed. I walked over to the curtain covering the glass window wall at the far end of the room and pushed it to the side. The sun was up and the lake was shining from the early-morning light. I just stood there for awhile mesmerized by the sparkling water of lake Huron. After a few minutes my stomach growled, effectively pulling me out of my stupor.

I went over to the boxes in the corner and found a pair of cutoff jeans and a white and navy blue striped polo shirt. I stripped out of the clothes I slept in and pulled on the new ones I just got out. Grabbing the room key, I walked out the door and down the hall to the elevator. I went up to level two, Edward mentioned that there was a breakfast room on the second floor. Once I found my way there—after wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes—I noticed that not many people where there at the moment which was just fine for me. After pouring myself a cup of coffee in a Styrofoam cup and snatching a bagel with cream cheese, I walked out the glass doors to the balcony. It overlooked a small part of the town, a busy street, and even the small ice cream place Edward took me to yesterday. I noticed a couple stores nearby and thought about going down there for a little while. Before I did that, though, I would need to go to the local super market and stock up on some food.

Once I finished my bagel and coffee I walked back inside and threw out my trash in a waste basket. I walked back down the hall to the elevator. Once I was back in my room I grabbed my purse and when out to the parking lot and to my truck. I wasn't very familiar with this part of town so I went down different streets looking for a grocery store. After I found a seven-eleven I turned into the parking lot and walked inside.

Walking aimlessly down the aisles, I stopped every so often to put something in my cart. I was about to turn down another aisle when a cart rammed into mine, but no one was with it.

"Sorry! Gosh, I'm really sorry." A familiar voice said while running over to where I was standing. "Emmett, you are such a—" He's sentence broke off when he saw my face, then finished saying "genius." The way his voice got quiet as he said the last word made me think that it wasn't how he was originally going to finish.

"I'm a genius? Wow, that's something I never thought I'd hear you say, Eddie." An enormous man with huge muscles said as he came our way—I assume he was Emmett. "Sorry, we were just messing around. I didn't mean to hit you with that cart." Emmett said to me with an apologetic grin plastered on his face.

I smiled back tentatively and told him it was alright. Emmett was a tiny bit taller than Edward. Maybe six foot five. He moved a hand in front of Edward's face and started waving it. He blinked a couple times coming out of his daze as a faint blush spread across his face.

Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the whole store. "Edward, are you… _Blushing_? Oh, man!" He continued to laugh as Edward's cheeks grew a darker shade of red.

"Don't pay attention to him, Bella. He's an idiot." Edward explained to me.

Emmett sobered up and put a hand on his chest in mock disappointment "I thought you just called me a ge—Wait. You two know each other?" He looked quite surprised. Edward and I both nodded our heads in unison. "Wait. Did you say her name is Bella?" He didn't wait for an answer from Edward. Instead he turned to me. "Are you Bella?"

"Yes." I said slowly, wondering where he was going with this and why my name was so important to him.

"Well, pleased to finally meet you. I'm Emmett, Edward's big brother. Edward has been talking about you nonstop all morning." Emmett grinned at me, Edward and I both turned a deep crimson.

Looking at Emmett's smiling face it doesn't seem like Edward had told him anything bad, like how we met. However, I couldn't be sure. "Nothing too horrible I hope." I said returning his grin with my own.

"Nah. More like 'She is so beautiful, with long brown hair and big brown ey—'" He was cut off when Edward jammed his elbow into his stomach. Hard.

"No I didn't." Edward said. Once again, his cheeks became a fait shade of pink, while I was still a deep red.

"I think it's time for you to go now Emmett. Why don't you go get some of the things Esme asked for?" Edward said thrusting a list in his brother's hands and shoving him in the other direction.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you two alone. It was great meeting you Bella." Emmett flashed me a great big smile and headed off in the direction Edward pushed him in.

"Sorry about him." Edward said apologetically.

"Don't be. Your brother is very…" I searched for a word to describe him. "interesting." I settled on. I think it fit him pretty well.

"That's one way to put it." He smiled. "So, Bella, I was wondering if maybe you would lik—" He was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hold on."

"Hello… yes… Alice I—… Well, no but we—… Okay, yeah, we'll be there soon. Love you too sis. Bye." Edward closed his phone while shaking his head and smiling. "Sorry, my sister, Alice, wants Emmett and I too come over 'ASAP'" He quoted the last part while rolling his eyes.

I laughed. He is so lucky. A brother _and_ a sister. I was an only child and always wished I had one or the other while I was growing up. "It's fine. I'll see you some other time."

"Actually, that is what I was going to ask… I was wondering if you're doing anything this Saturday." He looked hopeful and slightly nervous. "I'm going to have that day off and…" He trailed off. _Was he asking me out on a date? _

"Sure. Call me and tell me the details. I don't want Alice to kill you for being late." I smiled.

"'Kay. I'll call." He flashed me a crooked grin and went off to go find Emmett.

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling like a person who just won the lottery. Although, that is exactly how I feel.

I got so caught up in the moment and looking into his beautiful emerald eyes that I didn't think strait. A _date_. I just found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me. _Am I really ready to trust someone else? Can I actually go on a date with Edward? _I knew the answer to these questions.

_No. I can't._

**Please Review!!! Just take and extra ten seconds to make my day! :)**


End file.
